


Moonlight Silver

by fantasprite



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Yuuri found out a secret-not-so-secret of Victor's, divorce is threatened at one point, dont worry its not a big deal also Victor wants to keep the dog, yuuri failed to notice some obvious things just like the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasprite/pseuds/fantasprite
Summary: "Does the carpet match the drapes?"Spoilers: It doesn't.Or: In which Yuuri finally finds out that Victor dyes his hair grey.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post on tumblr:
> 
> http://vikturi-katsforov.tumblr.com/post/155692989794/but-what-if-victor-has-actually-been-dyeing-his
> 
> Unbeta'd, so do tell me if you find any errors. Criticisms appreciated!

Look, Yuuri would probably never admit it, but his eyes did drift to Victor’s crotch more than once during their many, _many_ soaks at his parent’s _onsen_ back in Hasetsu. Three things he has noticed about Victor included:

 

  1. The sheer length of his cock (He asked for the exact measurements months later: Victor insisted on letting Yuuri try a hands-on approach in finding out.)
  2. He has exactly zero shame (Yuuri found out the _hard_ way.)
  3. Victor kept his nether region extremely well-shaved. (In fact, Victor was like a hairless cat throughout his entire body. Even though Victor never did liked to have his name and “hairless” to be in the same sentence). It was hard to tell what his hair colour was, as fine as they were.



 

Yuuri would admit, he wasn't exactly the brightest tool in the box. Even if he managed to get a degree in America despite only knowing the typical japanese high school level of English at first, the days of stumbling over words and languages and formulas in university still made him feel like a fool.

 

However, as Victor often liked to claim, he loved to surprise people. So really, it is fair game that Katsuki Yuuri was surprised once more, right?

 

Apparently, that included his hair colour. His real hair colour, that is.

 

Yuuri was helping to move and settle into their apartment in St. Petersburg when he spotted the offending item.

 

“Alexei’s Moonlight Silver Hair Dye”, it read.

 

Alexei’s Moonlight Silver Hair Dye? Yuuri was confused. Why would Victor need silver hair dye when his hair is already the prettiest silver it is- _oh_.

 

Yuuri’s mind stood still, with his hand gripping onto the bottle like a baby monkey grabbing onto its mother and never letting go as the mother travelled through the jungle.

 

_Does that mean that Victor’s hair was not actually Moonlight Silver all along?_ He wanted to slap himself immediately afterwards. He wasn’t sure why he never bothered asking why Victor’s hair was grey right from his debut as the best skater of Russia. Afterall, nobody would have grey hair since young. Life isn’t a goddamn anime where people just randomly get the weirdest hair colour and fight demon overlords. _This is not an anime._

 

As a general rule of thumb, you don't ask the living skating legend/life-long idol who suddenly showed up naked (not in his fantasies) uninvited (Victor would argue otherwise) in your family's hotsprings whether his hair is real or not. You just don't, not when you are busy trying not to die from a heart attack. And not when you are too busy falling in love and getting to know him.

 

At the same time, he was still kind of disappointed in himself. He was sure that he had stalked Victor’s entire career and to not know that particular detail seemed to be ruining his own name as #1 Victor fan in the past. As of now, he abandoned that title in favour of knowing Victor in more _intimate_ ways and he would not trade that for anything else. Real hair colours are apparently part of getting to know Victor better, and he is wasn’t all that surprised honestly.

 

Upon further inspection, Victor did indeed dye his hair on a semi-regular basis, judging by the half-used bottle he was holding, and presumably the boxes behind him must have held more. His original hair colour must be pretty light for him to dye it a pretty silver so beautifully.

 

Now that Yuuri had made such a discovery, what should he do with that information?

 

He had no time to think as Victor suddenly tackled him with a “Yuuri!” and they tumbled onto the floor.

 

“Yuuri~ You weren’t listening to me just now! What got you so distracted, hmm?” Victor asked as he nuzzled into Yuuri’s neck, his arms around his back, and his voice miraculously not muffled.

 

“Does the carpet match the drapes?” Yuuri blurted out.

 

The apartment was so silent that they could almost hear Makkachin figuring out how to get to the treats container a room away.

 

_Oops._

 

Yuuri was never exactly the most eloquent person. Especially when faced with sudden stimulus.

 

A beat later, Victor responded with a “What.”

 

Victor could be in fact quite the eloquent man but even words had left him dead in miami in that very moment.

 

It was then that Victor noticed the bottle clutched tightly in Yuuri’s hand.

 

_Oh_.

 

Victor tried to play it off casually. “Oh, I never did tell you where to put the hair dye, did I?”

 

“Are you mad, Yuuri? For not telling you the truth?” Victor prodded further, his voice turning into a whine.

 

“I can't believe that I've been lied to all these while. I am so betrayed. Who’s going to take care of Makkachin and Yurio once we file the divorce papers?” Yuuri deadpanned, and sighed and pretended to shove Victor away with a half-hearted push. Victor giggled and hugged Yuuri even tighter, and warmth coursed through both their bodies.

 

“Since when are you the dramatic one, Yuuri? And also fyi I am taking the dog, you can deal with Yurio. I’m pretty sure he likes you more anyways” Victor said while he toyed with the helm of Yuuri’s shirt, his fingertips tracing Yuuri’s waist.

 

“You know, you never did answer my original question. Does the curtain match the drapes, or not?” Yuuri said, amused, as Victor’s hands slowly reached lower and lower on his back, and eventually cupping his ass and squeezing it.

 

“Why don't you find out yourself, _lyubov moya?”_ Victor mouthed into Yuuri’s ear, and Yuuri dropped the bottle and flipped them over.

 

“Don’t test me, _vitya._ ”

 

**Author's Note:**

> In the end they didn't get to do much lmao the bottle spilled upon dropping and they spend the rest of the time finally cleaning up.
> 
> (Makkachin got to the treats container btw)
> 
> (He was sadly thwarted when Yuuri went to the kitchen to get a cloth and saw Makkachin just as he somehow managed to knock the container open)
> 
> Russian translation: lyubov moya = my love
> 
> Also hi this is my first time actually posting and writing fanfiction lmao pls end me.


End file.
